


burning

by KeiserFranz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Voice Kink, in case you didn't notice the word count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiserFranz/pseuds/KeiserFranz
Summary: Paul remembers something from their trip to Paris.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	burning

"Shhhh," Paul whispers, wet lips sliding down the curve of John's neck. "'ave to focus now."

"F'cus on whut?" John pants out, holding back a giggle as his boyfriend's tongue tickles the pulse point. 

Paul gazes up, eyes serious like a scientist exploring new compounds. "Remember when we were in Paris?" John nods, of course, every second of it is firmly embedded to his memory, not like Paul needs to know that. "You made this sound, I want to hear it again." And with that lips are latched to John's neck again.

"W-what sound?" The ever-curious part of John enquiries, his hand coming to tug at the dark hair to get his lover's attention. "What sound?"

Paul rolls his eyes, annoyed that he had to cease his ministration, then ponders his answer. "Well, a mewl, sort of-."

"A MEWL?!" John yells, blush covering his cheeks to highlight his mortification. "I don't mewl." 

"I sure hope you do," Paul merely grins, thumb touching John's heated skin. "You purred, too, like a cute kitten, y'know, all cute and relaxed...just for me."

It should be infuriating, tough John Lennon being labelled as cute, but it warms his belly instead. And any verbal protests are cut off anyway since Paul starts to bite and sucks at his neck. 

John grits his teeth to prevent anything resembling a mewl from escaping his lips, god forbid, which Paul takes as a cue to try even more. He slides lower with the same determination when handed a new guitar to figure out.

"Ahhh," a high-pitched, breathy sound leaves John's throat when teeth graze his nipple. A fucking _mewl_ , indeed.

"There?" Paul chuckles, fingers caressing the other bud till John can't control the stream of noises anymore. The sensation is overwhelming, Paul's wet mouth toying with the tender skin of John's chest, calloused fingers tracing his flesh.

"Perfect, Johnny."

"Just like that, honey."

"Such a precious boy."

It feels like somebody holds a candy next to his skin, John notices. Or maybe he is the candle, melting under Paul's sweet words and gentle touches. All the time, John has feared helplessness for he associated it with humiliation. The lack of strength. But now, lying on the bed in Cavendish, Paul's body weighing him down, he sees it differently. It brings him comfort, shushes the unflagging voices in his head, allows him to be fragile, because Paul will make sure John won't break.

Finally, his boyfriend pulls back, a manic glint in his eyes. He delivers a sweet peck to John's lips before slowly dragging down the zipper of John's jeans.

"Now, I want to hear every little gasp, yeah? Can you do it for me, Johnny?"

John nods his head frantically. Of course, he can.

**Author's Note:**

> to celebrate finishing 10 pages of german listening exercises which I forgot about and had to do overnight & to show my writer's block that I don't care, so I'd trick it into returning me my eagerness to write


End file.
